Fairytale Blood
by BananaWombat221
Summary: Fury wants the Avengers to recruit three teams of teenage girls from the Red Room, now operating under the name Fairytale Blood. Each girl has a fairy-story codename - are they as deadly as they are made out to be? Answer - yes, and then some. *kind of one-shotty later on, focuses on characteristics. Lots of OCs but all the original Avengers*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi hi hi!**_

_**I spent a while making up these characters with no story in mind, but I wanted to publish it and thought "why not Avengers?" So here it is.**_

"They've been doing what?"

"They've been recruiting girls from different countries, not just Russia," Fury said coldly. "The Red Room is still active, but under the name of 'Fairytale Blood'."

Natasha's jaw clenched.

"So what, they dress up in fairy wings and shoot little glitter guns?" Tony asked, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"They're actually the deadliest in espionage today," Fury said. "As dangerous as Barton and Romanoff. Teenage girls, in three divisions, five girls to a group each. The Hans, Christian and Anderson divisions. Their codenames are to do with fairytales and children's stories."

"So what do you want us to do?" Steve asked.

"I want you to rescue them," Fury said.

There was a long pause.

"You're kidding me," Clint said finally.

"I'm not," Fury said. "Although rescue might be the wrong word. I want you to capture them, bring them in, and convince them to work for SHIELD."

"He's got to be kidding," Clint said disbelievingly. He turned to Natasha and indicated the Director. "Is he kidding?"

"Same place in Russia?" Natasha said, ignoring Clint.

"Yes."

"Suit up, then, boys," Natasha said. "We got work to do."

"That's it?" Steve yelled over the rotors of the helicopters.

Natasha stared down at the large grey building with the conveniently flat roof. "Yes."

"Man of Iron, you are going down first, yes?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I am, Point Break, stop reminding me," Tony said from inside his suit.

"In three," Natasha yelled. "Two!"

Tony took off.

"Damn it Stark!" she screamed.

She saw the red and gold suit land on the roof neatly and bust the trapdoor down. He gave what looked like a thumbs-up. Thor whipped his hammer, and flew off to land beside him.

Steve jumped down and rolled with his shield as the currently disguised helicarrier lowered to let Natasha and Clint down.

As quietly as they could, they headed down the ladder inside the building. It was chilly, and painted almost all grey.

They all looked to the right as a group of guards in uniform pelted down the corridor.

"All yours," Natasha said to Steve.

After beating their way - albeit as silently as they could - through the building, they finally found the room that Fury had shown them on the blueprint, the Anderson Division dorm room.

Clint opened the door quietly.

They were greeted with five identical beds, each housing a different girl, all fast asleep.

"Easy," Tony whispered, and Steve hushed him.

Natasha went over to the nearest girl to gag her and tie her wrists and ankles. She had long straight black hair swirling across her pillow, and looked like she was of Cherokee Indian ancestry.

Before Natasha could even touch her, the girl suddenly flew out of bed into a fighting stance.

The Avengers all stared, shocked. She eyed them up coolly, then gave a quiet call. "Anderson, to attention."

Every single girl in every bed moved in unison and lined up in fighting stances, looking at the Avengers with as much interest as if they'd been cucumbers.

And suddenly, they all dropped.

Clint twirled his bow. "Benefits of being at the back of the group? Able to use a blowpipe to shoot sedative darts without anyone noticing."

"Genius," Steve said.

"Why thank you," Clint said, "I try."

They tied up every girl, and proceeded to shoot sedatives into every inhabitant of the Christian Division dorm as well.

As they went to open the door of the Hans Division, a voice distracted them.

"Be prepared," said the first girl from Anderson Division. Her eyes were black as coals as she eyed them up. "Hans is the deadliest. If you do succeed, they won't be happy when they wake up."

"Mmm-hmm," Tony said, and gagged her.

They did manage to successfully sedate and tie up all the girls in that dorm as well, but Natasha felt uneasy. Were they really as deadly as Fury and the Anderson girl made out?

"Send down backup team for retrieval," Clint spoke into his comm.

_**So, you'll be meeting the individual girls next chap. Like? No like?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi hi hi! **_

_**You might find all the girls hard to remember, sorry.**_

The Avengers, Fury and Maria Hill all eyed the monitors with interest. It had been forty-eight hours since they had captured the Fairytale Blood assassins, and some interesting things had happened.

Specifically, nothing.

That was what was intriguing. You'd expect kids to be fidgety, but these girls, as soon as they woke up, sat still and silent and watchful in their individual cells.

"Right, that's it," Fury said finally, sounding irritated. "I'm sick of watching nothing. Barton, Romanoff, you'll be carrying out the interrogations. Start off with the Anderson Division. Work as a pair."

"We'll start with," Natasha said, then paused, her finger wavering. Suddenly, she stabbed down. "That one."

The cell walls were lined with black lead, to stop weapons and such penetrating it.

The girl watched them, emotionless, as Natasha and Clint entered. The rest watched, enthralled, from the control room.

"Code name?" Natasha said, not bothering to sit down. Neither did Clint.

The girl seemed to consider. She was the Cherokee Indian girl that they had first tried to tie up during the 'rescue'. "Pocahontas," she said calmly after a pause. "Fits, right?"

"Chatty," Natasha said dryly. "Real name?"

"I see no point in lying," the girl said softly. "You're obviously not planning on giving us back. Not like we want to go back, anyway. My name is Allison Keener, but the rest of the girls don't know my real name. Please don't tell them."

Clint raised an eyebrow.

"We are close," she amended, "but we do not share personal information beyond code names, ages and personal interests."

Clint nodded, seeming to understand.

"Weapon of choice?" Natasha intervened.

"Hand-to-hand," Pocahontas said. "Any weapon available, including blunt objects. I'm pretty handy with a spear."

"Special skills?"

"I'm known as the chameleon of my Division."

"Place in the group?"

"Leader. Only in my Division, though."

"Group type?"

"We favour teamwork. We gather information and are capable of discreetly transferring data in the field."

"Any interest in joining SHIELD?"

"If you'll accept me. My Division wasn't too happy in that godforsaken place, so we'll take anything."

Natasha shook hands with her. "Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Keener."

"Pocahontas, if you will," she replied. "You too."

Natasha walked out, whispering to Clint out of the corner of her mouth. "Piece of cake. Reckon the others will be that easy?"

"Anderson, maybe," Clint said. "Remember what she said about Hans, though?"

Natasha's mouth twisted. "We'll work with what we've got."

They managed to gather information easily from the rest of Anderson. Profiles were assembled:

ARIEL - Manuela Sofia Gomez. Colombian. Long, thick, cherry red hair (dyed, natural colour was golden brown). Likes water, prefers to attack from high up (Clint approved). Jumps and climbs well. Twin small daggers is her weapon of choice.

RUMPLE - Dominika Lundgaard. Danish. Chin length curly brown hair. Doesn't know a lot of English, heavy accent. Gifted pickpocket and mimics sounds and voices accurately. Favours brass knuckles and her sawed-off shotgun. (Code name is taken from Rumpelstiltskin)

THUMB/LINA - Isabel Aubrey Sabrina Moore. Mexican-American. Tan skin, large blonde-brown afro (impractical, but she assured Natasha and Clint that she can work around it), large brown eyes. Very, very short. Talkative and fiesty. Can attack and climb like a spider. Surprisingly strong. Likes long thin blades - anything will do. (Code name is a shortened version of Thumbelina)

POND-LILY - Nevaeh Adeyemi. Nigerian. Hair in cornrows. Tall, very strong. Can break bones easily. Kickboxing, general boxing, jujitsu. (Code name is in reference to The Princess and the Frog)

"Now we deal with Christian Division," said Natasha, walking into another cell.

More information was thus gathered:

_CHRISTIAN DIVISION - Friendly to allies. Most diverse group. Useful for infiltration, including gaining control over enemy buildings. _

CINDER - (Cinderella), "Jo" Josephine Wiseman. Australian. Collar-length wavy pale blonde hair. Bright blue eyes. Black belt in judo. Likes grenades.

RED - (Red Riding Hood), Emilia Rowena Jacobucci. Italian. Shoulder-length thick wavy black hair. Olive skin. Machine gun, handgun, pistols, rifles. Has an affinity for any gun. Good with animals, owns a husky dog called Wolf (which she seemed very upset not to see. Clint promised to try and get her dog back for her, to which Natasha frowned). Capable at hand-to-hand combat.

DOROTHY - (Wizard of Oz), Chun Ao **(A/N Ao is her first name. It's the way the names are written - at least, I'm pretty sure they are. IF I'M WRONG, SOMEONE PLEASE CORRECT ME AND I WILL CHANGE IT IMMEDIATELY.)**. Chinese. Short straight brown hair in two little bunches with a fringe. Throwing knives, bow and arrow. Doesn't talk much. Capable at hand-to-hand.

SWEETPEA - (The Princess and the Pea), Adelaide Brevik. Norwegian. Waist-length wavy golden blonde hair. Pale skin and green eyes. Poison, smoke bombs and grenades. Stealthy. Enhanced senses.

KAREN - (The Red Shoes), Camila Florencia Hernandez. Argentinean. Shoulder-length straight brown hair. Gymnast. Skilled in combat, favours legs and kicking movements. Sarcastic. **(OK so there's something about Karen that I'm not saying yet, but you guys will absolutely find out later!)**

"Now," said Clint apprehensively, "we tackle Hans."

One second after walking into the first girl's cell, something wrapped their legs around Natasha's shoulders and took her down within a millisecond. Before she could take out Clint, he had a handgun pointed between her eyes.

"Try it," he warned, "and suffer the consequences."

The girl puffed, scowling, blowing strands of hair out of her face. "Wanted to see if you guys were good enough. Put the gun down, big boy, and let's have a chat."

Natasha got up, trying not to let her anger show, but a vein was visibly popping in her temple.

The girl's profile was this:

ALICE - (Alice in Wonderland), Anja Skarsgard. Swiss. Blonde wavy shoulder-length hair, black velvet bow headband. Twin swords, likes any double blades including daggers and samurai. Skilled card thrower and prodigy at sleight of hand.

"Summary of your Division?"

"Odd combination of personalities," Alice said casually, admiring her fingernails. "I'd say I was the dangerous one, but that would be bragging. We're probably the deadliest. We bicker a lot, but we love each other really. Inside jobs. Assassinations are popular with us."

Natasha got out of there as quickly as she could, dragging Clint with her.

The rest of the profiles were:

SNOW - (Snow White), Renata Simone Bissette-Deforest. French. Long pin-straight glossy black hair, usually in a ponytail or neat topknot or bun. Very pale skin, dark grey eyes, fond of red lipstick. Hand-to-hand, expert on pressure points. Occasionally handguns and/or hira-shurikens.

RAPUNZEL - Daniela Ramirez. Spanish. Almost knee-length thick golden blonde hair, normally braided in some form (favourite is multiple tight thin ones). Incredible strength for her petite frame. Hides small daggers and pins in her braid(s), but prefers to deliver powerful punches.

BELLE - (Beauty and the Beast), Emily Duerre Chapman. English. Brown side-ponytail or topknot. Black, thick-rimmed glasses. Very intelligent. Excellent sharpshooter, talented with a sniper rifle and a bow.

GRETEL - (Hansel and Gretel), Kirstin Agnes Herschel. German. Straight collarbone-length angular brown hair with a fringe. Strong, athletic, trained gymnast. Excellent tracker and survivalist. Doesn't like to talk, but will in short sentences.

"Well," said Natasha, flipping her red curls out of her eyes, "that was an adventure."

The first thing they were greeted with when they arrived back in the control room was Thor with his hand buried in a box of Pop Tarts, cheeks bulging like a chipmunk, quickly followed by Tony exclaiming "some of those girls were really hot."

Steve hit him.

"Ow! I'm not a perv, don't worry! I'm just admiring their youthful beauty - OH JESUS - "

Natasha had tackled him.

_**Sorry if it was really hard to try and remember. Don't worry about it too much. Thoughts?**_


End file.
